a journey to haylin
by perfness
Summary: yeHA
1. Chapter 1

a journey to haylin chapter 1: meme lover _

i live in the land of gaywad, it's a small kingdom and you're only allowed to venture into the other kingdoms if you're hetero...unforunately...i'm gayer than a vegas magician and even if you are hetero it is still very dangerous to journey to another kingdom without the help of a homo...  
i get bullied every day at school for liking anime and being a total gaywad...

when i was a young turd my mother would tell me about a place called haylin it was a wonderful place where black midgets picked cotton and made their master white people food and where memes never grew old... i wish i could go there...  
my name is colon and this is my story...

it was a normal monday morning and i was getting ready for school because i have to do a school project on memes so i have to get there super early when i heard a knocking on my ballsack i mean door... i open it... it's haylee... from whispers of the dildo tree :OOOOO crOSSOVER TIME jk lol we're biffles XD i invite her to my room i was expecting sexy times but she offered something more, something better...  
haylee says: leave ur memes and come with me... 2 haylin (((...little does she know it's the land of memes...and black people...)))  
it was so unexpected... i didn't know what to do...  
...b-but... haylee... they'll catch us... we wouldn't make it 5 miles...  
haylee replies: we can do it colin...if u just believe...  
and me, being a fan of naruto the last airbender... i imagined naruto saying believe it... so i did just that... i believed it...  
i told her to meet me downstairs while i got ready and jerked off to some sensitive pornograph after i finished i met haylee downstairs i left a note for my mom saying i was joining the circus... i hope she doesn't miss me too much


	2. Chapter 3:MEME MASTER CAPTURES HAYLEE

a journey to haylin chapter 2: the meme master captures haylee

...  
me and haylee started walkin to haylin but dam this nigga hungrYYYYYYYYYYYY  
so i ask haylee if she wanna get a bite to eat... and im not talkin bout my dick ;))))  
she says lol yA XD so we see a castle in the distance hopin they got some good food damn nigger  
as we get closer i see a sign that says "meme food court up ahead" and i was like :OOOOOOOOOO!  
so we go into castle meme food court place and its super dark n shit haylee says: look out gay boy!" then a ciggity cage falls on us :(((((((((  
after a few minutes a mysterious man comes out from the shadows and claims that he is the meme master  
haylee says: if ur really the meme master... show me ur fedora collection  
the meme master then bends over and unzips his pants, revealing his hairy bubble butt  
he spreads his cheeks nice and wide and hands us a flashlight  
we turn on the flashlight and take a look inside of his butthole  
:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO his collection is in his b hole wow no WAY!  
me and haylee see at least 50,000 fedoras in those sweet memey asscheeks of his  
all of i sudden i find a tent being pitched in my pants even though we weren't camping  
the meme master sees how high my tent is and winks at me ;))))  
he lets me out of the cage and we go upstairs  
his room is covered with pictures of the meme faces of the world  
he gets close to me and whispers in my ear "y u no get on ur knees and blow me ;)"  
i get extremely horny like a goat and i get on my hooves and start blowin his grande meme  
after like 20 mins of sucky sucky he memes all over my face  
damn that was grEAT we head back down stairs to see haylee pleasuring her little pantie hole  
the meme master demands her to stop pantying on his new carpet...  
haylee says: What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo.  
the meme master smacks the heckin meme out of haylee to get her to heckin shut up  
the meme master looks to me and offers me a choice... he says: do u want to live with me in meme castle or do u wanna save ur friend lol evil laugh  
haylee says: so which is it colin... me or the memes?...  
i...i don't know...  
haylee says: r u fricKEN KIDDING ME listen here u lil butt pirate piece of shIT if u dont save me then i will shit fury all over ur memes before the meme master kills me

so i rip off my wooden penis sword and kill meme master to save haylee i guess  
wow i shouldnt have done that... now im emo...

end of chapter 2 XD


End file.
